Tenma Hase (drama)
was the student council president of Momonozono Academy, a rival school to Eitoku Academy. He was the son of Kazuma, who operated a successful IT company, and Miyoko. His mother passed away before he started high school. Tenma was engaged to his childhood friend, Oto Edogawa. Biography Early life as children]]Tenma was the only son of Kazuma and Miyoko Hase. His father was the president of Hase Live, Japan's leading IT company. His childhood friend was Oto Edogawa, whose mother was the best friend of his mother. The families being close later arranged an engagement between Tenma and Oto.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare''http://www.tbs.co.jp/hana_hare/chart/ (Japanese) His mother passed away on October 15, 2016, after fighting a long illness.Episode 3, ''Hana Nochi Hare Kazuma later married Rie, who permitted Tenma's engagement to continue with conditions. One being that Oto had to remain enrolled at Eitoku Academy until she turned eighteen. High school In 2017, he began attending Momonozono Academy, where he was selected to be the student council president as a first year. Tenma quickly became the school's star pupil with a popularity similar to Eitoku Academy's F4. His leadership led to a steady increase of Momonozono's student growth, donations, and reputation. At one point, he saved his classmate Jin Konoe from committing suicide by jumping off a bridge. Tenma made Konoe a member of the council and the two became close friends Meeting Haruto One day, Tenma saw Oto walking through town and decided to stop and talk her. When he finally caught up to her, she was with the C5's Haruto Kaguragi. Tenma was happy to meet Haruto, He was about to reveal his and Oto's engagement, when Haruto's butler interrupted. The following Sunday, he and Oto went on their monthly date. They went to an expensive restaurant where he gave up the VIP room to a mother with a crying baby. The next day, the C5 attempted to infiltrate Momonozono. Tenma covered for them once they were caught by the other students. He proposed a "friendship" between their schools, which Haruto rejected. Tenma calmly took the rejection and promised to find the students who were passing out flyers at Eitoku.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Oto later visited Tenma to inform that she was going to quit Eitoku, which would end their engagement. At first, Tenma accepted her decision. However, he went to Eitoku to pay her tuition the next day. He discovered Oto being bullied by a large group and promptly stepped in to protect her. Airi Maya demanded that he and Oto leave, before Kaito Taira revealed that Tenma paid Oto's tuition. Tenma then confessed his feelings to Oto. He promised Haruto to "crush" him if Oto was hurt again, before taking her to the hospital. There Tenma asked Oto about her feelings towards him, but then decided to let her rest.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Airi tricked him into a walk-in freezer by saying Oto was in trouble. She trapped Oto there too. Several minutes later, Haruto freed them but Tenma misunderstood and accused him of putting Oto in danger. He then brought Oto home.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Dating Oto and Megumi]] Two days later, Rie showed Tenma photos of Oto and Haruto together, insinuating that she was cheating. Tenma "cleared up the misunderstanding", before going to see Oto. Having had a bad day, Oto asked him to leave her alone. Tenma stayed and talked to her until she felt better. Before dropping her off home, he asked her on a date. The next Sunday, the couple decided to have a casual date so Tenma bought clothes from a thrift store. They then went to an aquarium, where the ran into Megumi Nishidome. When Megumi assumed they were couple, Tenma told Oto about feeling that there was a "wall" between them since they were arranged fianceés. Outside her work, Tenma asked if he could remain "by her side." Oto then asked if he would be her boyfriend, not just a fiancé.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Oto later called Tenma to invite him to an amusement park. The couple ran into Haruto and Megumi there. She invited them to spend the day together. Haruto tried to embarrass Tenma by challenging him to several rides, all of which backfired. In the haunted house, he confronted Haruto and told him "I will never let you have Oto." Afterwards, Oto and Tenma went to cafe alone. There they met some of the student council, including a girl who had a crush on Tenma. Oto became concerned about the girl, which irritated Tenma. He then alluded to being jealous of Haruto all day. Oto left, promising to "sort it out".Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare Later that night, he met back up with Oto. Tenma kissed her and asked her to transfer to Momonozono. Oto later visited Tenma at his school for a tour. He was busy with another matter so Konoe offered to do it instead.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Tenma vs. Haruto The following day, Oto told Tenma that she could not transfer yet. He accepted her reasons, but Rie suspected he was being "pushed off." Tenma's father then scheduled a lunch to discuss the matter. On that day, Oto was extremely late, causing Tenma much distress. She finally showed up with Haruto, who told them about the incident at Eitoku.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Oto brought Tenma lunch to kendo practice. She accused Konoe of being behind the attacks on Eitoku. Tenma asked if she was "mistaking something." She then ran off. Later that night, he and Konoe ran into her with Haruto. An argument began, leading Oto to dismiss everyone. A few minutes later, Tenma went after her and found Haruto hugging her. After dropping her off, he confronted Haruto whose father then proposed a competition between the two.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Oto met Tenma the next day to tell him that she still wanted to be him, though she could not forgive Konoe. Tenma then told her about the contest between him and Haruto. Over the next few weeks, he trained rigorously in martial arts. Some days later, Oto learned that the contest was about her. She told him "This is not like you," to which he said he was following his feelings. Tenma later won the first round.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Before the second, Tenma discovered that Oto was telling the truth about Konoe. His grief made him distracted, allowing Haruto to win. He later decided to give Konoe a second chance. In the third round, he lost to Haruto, therefore losing the whole competition. Afterwards, Tenma went to Oto's house, where he ended their engagement. He then encouraged her to "follow her feelings."Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance He was extremely handsome and good-looking, which others often remarked upon. Tenma had perfectly styled black hair and dark brown eyes. When not wearing his Momonozono uniform, his clothing style leaned toward up-scale preppy since he rarely wore casual clothing. Personality and traits Tenma was a natural leader who was always quick to help others in need. He was described as "capable", a reference to his exceptional leadership abilities. He was one of Momonozono's top students and studied both sports and arts. Tenma was particularly skilled in martial arts, such as kendo and judo. On the outside, Tenma appeared to be a perfect person but he had faults like any human. Behind the scenes *Taishi Nakagawa portrays Tenma in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2104506/full/ (Japanese) *Riki Okuma plays a childhood version of Tenma.https://www.stardust.co.jp/section1/profile/ookumariki.html (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Hase family (drama) Category:Momonozono Academy students Category:Tokyo residents